Fire and Forget
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Api. Bermula dari keisengan. Sesuatu yang terlupa. "Apa yang terjadi pada pukul 18:20 kemarin?" (AkaFuri; mind to RnR?) {Well, DLDR. And this is yaoi. I've warned you, 'kay? If there are several typo(s), hontou ni gomennasai. I am just an ordinary human, btw. Err- actually, I was too lazy to edit it. Not gomen.}
1. Chapter 1

**Kurobasu bukan punya saya. Demi apapun.**

**Rate T untuk amannya**

**Pairing? AkaFuri. Masbuloh? /dikemplang**

**Oh ya. Tolong RnR jika sempat. Satu review anda akan sangat menyenangkan saya—kecuali flame, tentu. Nah, jadi... silakan di nikmati.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Chapter 1:

Kouki mengusap pelupuk mata dengan ujung jari jempol. Merasa mengantuk, ia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh bersender pada bahu lelaki bersurai biru lembut yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, membaca buku dengan begitu tenang. Niat: belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Kenyataan: tertidur di bahu sobatmu. Begitulah adanya. Dan memang sudah sering terjadi. Entah mengapa, aroma perpustakaan selalu membuat pemuda bermata kucing ini mengantuk.

"Oh?" Menyadari Kouki tertidur dengan begitu lelap di bahunya, Tetsuya enggan untuk membangunkan. Lagipula ia tahu Kouki hanya tidur beberapa jam dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang di ambilnya. Alasannya sih untuk tidak membebani orangtua dan mencoba belajar mandiri. Bagus, bagus. Ia jadi merasa sedikit iri.

Di tutupnya buku bersampul kekuningan itu, lalu di taruhnya di meja. Ujian akhir tinggal menghitung hari. Bukannya ia sentimentil akan kata-kata itu. Aduh. Siapa sih yang menyukai ujian? Anda suka? Oh, berarti _ada _yang suka. Aneh. Ia memang tak memiliki masalah dengan mata pelajaran yang bejibun itu. Ia tak seperti Kagami Taiga, kok.

Mengambil buku lain bersampul hijau terang untuk di baca, ketika ia menyadari ada orang selain dirinya dan Kouki di perpustakaan. Seorang pemuda. Tak terlalu tinggi. Dan rambut merah membingkai wajahnya. Tetsuya tak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut dengan jelas, terhalang rak. Anggaplah ia penasaran. Masalahnya... ia merasa selama ini ialah orang paling pendek seangkatan. Tapi, itu kok—meski _sedikit _lebih tinggi darinya... tapi kan, tetap saja.

Asal membatin; _pendek itu absolut_.

Kemudian, entah sebuah kesialan atau apa, lelaki tersebut menoleh. Memberinya tatapan paling tidak bersahabat yang pernah Tetsuya lihat. Sedikit terkejut, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

_Ia dapat membaca pikirankukah_?

Menggeleng sesudahnya. _Mana mungkin_. _Hanya kebetulan, kok_.

Berikutnya tercengang ketika melihat lorong di mana terakhir kali ia melihat lelaki tersebut di hiasi warna merah. Melalap habis rak yang tersusun penuh akan buku.

... Terbakar?

/

"...Apa?" Kouki mengerjap sekali. Masih mengantuk, ia menepuk kedua pipi. Tetsuya ini bilang apa? Mana mungkin perpustakaan terbakar. Bukannya hanya tersisa mereka bertiga—ia, Tetsuya dan seorang pegawai? Dan mereka bertiga tak terbukti membawa benda semacam rokok saat masuk ke dalam. (Jika salah satu di antara Kouki atau Tetsuya membawanya, pastilah pihak sekolah sudah mengintrogasi mereka habis-habisan. Biasa. Peraturan ketat sekolah bertaraf internasional.)

"Perpustakaan terbakar." Tetsuya mengulangi, tak jua merubah mimik muka seriusnya. "Ada _orang lain _selain kita bertiga di sana, kemarin. Berambut merah. Tingginya—kira-kira 3 cm lebih tinggi darimu, Furihata-_kun_."

"Pendek sekali." Komentar pertamanya. Maksudnya, ia _tak tahu _di angkatannya ada seorang siswa dengan tinggi rata-rata macam itu. Yah, jangan hitung ia dan Tetsuya. Seperti yang sudah pernah di bahas; _pendek itu absolut_. Tolong jangan buat saya mengulangnya berkali-kali. Kasihan bagi mereka yang merasa. Nampaknya Kouki kurang tertarik akan pemuda yang di bawa Tetsuya dalam topik, karena ia tak bertanya apapun. "Err... tunggu sebentar." Teringat sesuatu, ia tak bisa menahan kerutan di dahinya untuk tidak meluas. "Kau bilang perpustakaan terbakar, Kuroko?"

"Ya." Angguk.

"Dan itu kapan?"

Tetsuya tak perlu untuk mengecek jam. Ia _benar _hapal. Mana mungkin ia melupakan peristiwa se_hebat _itu. "Pukul 18:20."

"...Kemarin?"

"Ya."

Si _brunette _menelan ludah. "Kau yakin?"

"_Sangat_."

Sebelum Tetsuya menanyainya, Kouki sudah terlebih dulu membuka mulut, berkata dengan suara bergetar yang terdengar bagai binatang kecil; "Kau _seharusnya _tahu kita tak mungkin ada di perpustakaan kemarin."

Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah alis, tak paham.

"Kita—_aku _dan _kau_," telunjuk itu terarah dengan tak fokus, "—membolos kemarin. Ingat dengan es krim bertumpuk yang aku beli? Dan _strap _ponsel baru? Dan—dan _game center_? Jika yang kau maksud adalah mengenai kunjungan kita ke perpustakaan sebulan lalu, mungkin itu _benar._ Tapi tak ada yang terbakar. Satupun tidak. Perpustakaan masih kokoh berdiri dengan rak-rak berdebunya. Dan _tidak ada _lelaki berambut merah di sana. Paling-paling hanya Kagami."

Tetsuya masih diam. Ia benar ingat, kok. Kemarin ia dan Kouki—tunggu. Kemarin?

_Kemarin_..., Tetsuya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat. _Ya, ya. Kita _memang _membolos. Ke _cafe_, _game center_, bahkan ke _mall. _Setelahnya, sebelum jam 18:20... apa yang kita lakukan_?

Menyadari kejanggalan, Tetsuya mengambil ponsel _flip_nya. Mengecek berbagai _email _masuk, _spam_, apapun itu. Ia _tahu _ada yang salah dengan hari _kemarin_. Dan benar. Ia menemukan waktu pengiriman _email_nya ke alamat _email _teman-temannya berubah. Semuanya terjadi sebelum 18:20. Dan setelah 18:20, _ia _mengirimkan _email _kosong ke Kouki. Tak hanya sekali, melainkan beberapa kali. Tetapi... untuk apa?

Ia sendiri bahkan tahu dirinya tak mungkin bisa sekurang kerjaan itu.

"Furihata-_kun_."

"Kuroko."

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menggenggam ponsel masing-masing.

"K-Kau tahu..." Kouki dengan gugup tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak gusar menekan layar, seakan ingin menghapus sesuatu yang ada di sana. "A-Aku tak mengerti tapi—" menyodorkan ponselnya pada Tetsuya, memperlihatkan belasan _spam _dan _email _yang masuk. Sama seperti Tetsuya. Semuanya sebelum pukul 18:20 dan setelahnya, banyak _email _kosong. Pengirimnya memiliki alamat _email _yang tak _valid_. Salah satunya alamat _email _Tetsuya, "—tolong bilang kau hanya sedang menggodaku, Kuroko. Meski aku tahu _April Mop _sudah lewat."

"Tidak. _Tidak_, Furihata-_kun_." Geleng tegas di beri. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal semacam itu. Meski ia senang melihat Kouki ketakutan, ia tak sekejam itu. Ia bisa jamin. Tetsuya hendak menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku, ketika di dengarnya bunyi getar yang khas. Oh. Milik Kouki.

**{ From: ERROR**

**21/02/2014 18:20**

**Oh, halo. Selamat datang dalam api tak berujung. Kupersembahkan khusus. Untuk **_**kalian**_**.**

**This email was sent by:**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR #18-20, Japan, 1820, Japan }**

"Dari siapa?"

Dengan tenang, Kouki menekan opsi _delete_. "Dari Fukuda. Tak penting."

Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia sanggup menciptakan kebohongan seperti itu.

/

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Meski keduanya berusaha berpura-pura tak tahu menahu, mereka _sadar _adanya perubahan besar dalam hidup mereka. Bukan hanya mengenai _email _iseng, bahkan sekarang mulai merambat ke kehidupan nyata mereka—daerah privasi mereka. Sering kali di saat sendiri, Kouki merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatapinya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Seakan-akan ia tak bisa menikmati waktu sendiri. Selalu ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya, memperhatikan apa yang di kerjakannya, menontonnya.

"Furihata-_kun_."

Kouki sedikit menoleh. Lagi-lagi mengantuk, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke bahu Tetsuya. Tak peduli akan tanggapan orang-orang sekitar, ia menguap. Betapa dalam beberapa bulan ini ia kehilangan banyak waktu tidur. Semua di habiskan dengan pekerjaannya. Dan itu melelahkan. Terkadang, ia perlu membawa beberapa tugasnya ke tempat kerja, dan ia mengerjakannya di sana, di jam istirahat di mana seharusnya ia bisa tidur untuk mengisi tenaga.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kacau sekali." Mau tak mau, Tetsuya membiarkan. Di peluknya erat beberapa buah novel setebal ensiklopedi. Ia harus mengembalikannya hari ini. Cukup sekali saja ia mendapat denda. Ia ingin meminjam novel lain lagi, lagipula. "Mengapa tak berhenti saja? Kau hanya perlu bekerja di satu tempat, Furihata-_kun_."

Dan Kouki _lagi-lagi _merasa ucapan Tetsuya hanyalah sebuah khotbah, yang hanya ia dengar sebelah telinga. Maksudnya, Tetsuya _tidak benar-benar mengerti_. Ia butuh uang. Ia _sangat _membutuhkannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia tahu konsekuensinya. Maka dari itu, ia sudah siap untuk menanggungnya sendiri pada punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, uang." Sama sekali tak menyadari jika nada yang di pergunakannya berubah. Terdengar lebih sarkastik. "Aku butuh itu. Bahkan jika dengan menjual tubuhku dapat menghasilkan _banyak_, aku tak akan keberatan—"

Tetsuya buru-buru menyikut perutnya. Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya! Sungguh bahaya sekali mulut Kouki di saat ia sedang depresi begini, ia baru ingat. Akan fatal akibatnya jika salah seorang kawan mereka yang _mungkin _tak tertarik dengan kaum hawa mendengar. Namun Kouki keras kepala. Ia terus bicara seakan tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya, "—apalagi jika ia membayarku per jamnya. Aku mungkin akan memberikan yang terbaik."

Bertepatan dengan itu, derap langkah terburu terdengar mendekat. Begitu jelas di telinga keduanya. Seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seseorang bersurai merah.

Entah bagaimana, surai itu terlihat bagai api yang menyala-nyala di mata Tetsuya.

Seperti tak dapat melepas pandangan darinya, Kouki terus memandangi punggung tegap itu. Perlahan menjauh. Ia belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Belum. _Siapa dia_? Kouki di buat cukup penasaran.

Kemudian suara dentang bel memecah hening. Jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera di mulai. Ah-uh, sial. Kouki tak bawa lembar kerjanya. Dan makalah. Dan kamus.

_Tolong_, seraya di kerutkannya dahi. Memang sudah dasar kebiasaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, coba?

Hampir bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda tadi berbalik arah. Lagi. Menghampiri mereka. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke depan, tak menyadari akan adanya dua pemuda lain yang berdiri diam di depan loker. Namun kemudian, kepala itu tertoleh. Sebuah senyum ramah—di buat-buat—muncul ke permukaan. Sedetik pertama ia memandang Tetsuya, detik berikutnya ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandang dari Kouki.

Susah-payah Kouki menelan ludah, gugup. Meski ia tak menjerit '_astaga astaga astaga_!' di dalam hati, ia _tahu _sebentar lagi ia _akan_. Di hadapkan dengan seorang pemuda kharismatik macam orang di depannya ini membuatnya sedikit rendah diri. Oke oke. Tenangkan diri. Rileks. Ia toh juga manusia biasa, meski—uh, auranya begitu _tak biasa_.

"Um... hai?"

Tetsuya _facepalm_.

"Ya?" Respon pemuda itu, masih dengan senyum ramahnya yang terlihat kaku. Ia maju, selangkah lebih dekat dengan Kouki. Dan... entah hanya sugesti atau apa, Kouki merasa ia... ia...

"Siapa namamu?" Tangan itu terjulur di depannya. "Akashi Seijuuro."

Kouki menyambutnya dengan semangat—terlalu bersemangat, malah. Dan itu membuat bibir Seijuuro berkedut, menahan tawa. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kouki yang agak kekanakkan.

"Kouki. Kouki Furihata."

Tentu, ia juga memperkenalkan diri pada Tetsuya. "Omong-omong, kelasku ada di lantai atas. Jika ada perlu, kalian bisa langsung menemuiku. 2-C." Dengan lambai ringan, Seijuurou berlalu menapaki anak tangga.

"Eh... aww-" pekik yang di keluarkan Kouki membuat beberapa murid lain yang lewat menoleh. Anak itu mengusap keras-keras telapak tangannya. Ada bekas terbakar di sana, dan setitik darah. Apa-apaan. Bagaimana bisa?

—ia seharusnya _bisa _segera ingat.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**TBC**

**A/N: Gomennasai! Iya iya, saya tau kok kalo kurang memuaskan, aneh, dll. Nah, tolong maafkan saya ; w ; dan bisa saya minta review-nya dari kalian semua, para **_**reader**_**? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ada tetangga baru yang pindah di sebelah rumahnya. Bukan sebuah keluarga, melainkan hanya seseorang. Dari kabar yang beredar, ia sepertinya seorang mahasiswa. Dan... tampan. Rasa-rasanya seperti dunia mulai banyak melahirkan manusia-manusia rupawan akhir-akhir ini. Kouki belum melihatnya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan 'bonus' berupa tambahan pekerjaan rumah yang di berikan guru Biologinya tercinta. Oh, terima kasih. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengunjungi lelaki itu, sekedar berkenalan dan—jika beruntung, sedikit berbincang. Betapa kesepiannya Kouki sekarang. Agaknya baru kemarin ia pulang bareng Tetsuya. Kini ia harus sendiri, mengambil rute terjauh dengan kereta agar tak bertemu Tetsuya.

Bukan dengan tanpa alasan ia menghindari temannya itu. Ia hanya merasa akan mengganggu bila ia terus mengekor Tetsuya kemanapun anak itu pergi. Ah... mau bagaimana lagi. Tetsuya sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Anak kelas sebelah. Kouki tidak terlalu mengenalnya, namun sepertinya seorang gadis baik-baik. Bersurai merah muda panjang, dengan senyum yang manis dan nada yang sopan ketika berbicara.

Ia sendiri agak terkejut ketika—secara mendadak—Tetsuya mengenalkan gadis yang bersangkutan, kurang lebih, sebulan lalu. Ia tak tahu sama sekali jika Tetsuya sedang dekat dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya. Aneh rasanya. Bagaimana ketika kau merasa sudah mengenal seseorang 'lebih' di banding orang lain, padahal kenyataannya kau tak mengenalnya sebaik yang kau rasa. Ah. Pada awalnya Kouki juga merasa sedikit sakit hati. Ia terluka akan perasaannya sendiri dan itu bodoh. Tidak. Tidak ada cemburu atau apapun di sini. Kita sedang membahas perasaan. Dan itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kecemburuan tak logis.

"Furihata-kun," hampir jantungnya meloncat keluar ketika di rasanya sensasi dingin menjalari pipi. Ia seharusnya sudah dapat membiasakan diri dengan suhu tubuh Tetsuya, namun pada akhirnya, selalu ia panik dengan dingin yang tak wajar itu. "Ingin pulang bersamaku dan Momoi-san?" Tetsuya menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, agar dapat melihat wajah Kouki yang tertunduk dengan lebih jelas. Tak yakin Kouki bahkan menyadari kehadirannya, ia mengibas tangan di depan wajah pemuda bermata kucing itu.

"Eh... apa?" Hela napas terdengar dalam ruang kelas yang sudah sepi. "Pulang bersamaku dan Momoi-san?" Ada senyum khas yang di beri Kouki tiap ia akan menolak sesuatu. Kali ini, ia memunculkan senyum tersebut. Melihatnya, bahkan tanpa kata apapun yang menyertai, Tetsuya tahu Kouki menolak ajakannya. –entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Maka ia menyandang tas di bahu, melambai pada Kouki sebelum berlalu keluar kelas. Kouki merasa perlu bersyukur juga memiliki teman macam Tetsuya ini. Ia akan bicara di waktu yang di butuhkan, dan akan total diam saat sedang tidak di butuhkan.

Setelahnya ia membereskan buku-buku yang tercecer di meja. Beberapa di antaranya adalah milik lelaki bersurai merah bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro yang di temuinya beberapa bulan lalu. Seijuuro ternyata pengoleksi serial novel misteri kesukaannya. Praktis, dengan itu mereka sering bertukar cerita, dan kadang sengaja bertemu di waktu istirahat—atau jam pulang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya, tentu. Jika kau tanya mengapa, Kouki pun tak mengetahui jawabannya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa ada yang aneh tiap menatap langsung ke kedua mata dwiwarna itu. Ia... Kouki _pernah_ melihatnya. Mungkin. Ia tak yakin namun _sepertinya_ pernah.

Mendadak pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Matanya bahkan tak mendapatkan kesempatan tersendiri untuk berkedip. Sekonyong-konyong warna merah memenuhi penglihatannya dan asap tebal membekap mulut. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Rasanya sakit. _Perih. _

/

Kouki mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan bias cahaya yang terlalu terang. Ia berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya, merasakan perih menjalari dari ujung kuku. Ada bekas luka bakar di sana. Begitu jelas terlihat. Dan masih baru, kelihatannya. Kouki tak menyukai api, dan ia tak pernah berani bermain-main dengannya. Trauma masa kecil, bisa di bilang.

Sewaktu itu, ia membakar kertas ulangannya yang berhiaskan tinta merah di halaman belakang rumah dengan tetangganya, yang juga merupakan teman baiknya. Ayah-ibunya akan pulang dari tugas dinas di luar kota dalam kurun waktu lima jam lagi. Kemudian, entah bagaimana, api mengganas dan membakar habis sebelah lengan tetangganya. –kalau ia tidak dengan segera mengambil air, mungkin anak malang berambut ikal itu sudah hanya tinggal nama.

Memaksakan diri untuk duduk, dan kemudian menyadari ia tidak berada di kamarnya—atau setidaknya tempat yang di kenalnya. Banyak sampah berserakan di lantai, dan tak ada barang apapun di ruangan sempit nan kotor ini kecuali ranjang reyot yang di dudukinya sekarang. Di langit-langit ada warna kehitaman. Mungkin tempat ini pernah terbakar sebelumnya? Nah. Hanya konklusi asal. Pikirnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tak dapat di pungkiri ia cukup panik juga. Maksudnya, ia berada di ruangan yang tak di kenalnya, sendiri. Dalam keadaan ada bekas luka yang masih baru di tubuh dan lagi—_well_, ini hanya perkiraan—pintu yang terkunci? Apa namanya kalau bukan sebuah rencana penculikan? Tak ingin membiarkan rasa panik makin menguasai pikirannya, Kouki bergegas bangkit. Namun tak sampai detik berikutnya ia sudah limbung dan terjatuh. Tak sempat berpegangan pada apapun. Tak ada luka apapun di kakinya. Agaknya kram atau apa. Memaksakan diri, Kouki setengah terseok berjalan ke arah pintu. Menggapai kenop, memutarnya perlahan.

Menemukan pintu tak terkunci, hampir saja remaja tanggung itu bersorak kegirangan. Ia bisa keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumah dengan taksi. Atau ia bisa menghubungi Tetsuya dan menunggu di sekitar sini. Atau... atau ia bisa melumpuhkan para penjahat-sialan itu, menyekapnya, menelepon polisi dan kabur. Uh. Pilihan terakhir sungguh mustahil. Menyadari kondisinya begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Rupa-rupanya ia berada dalam rumah yang tak kalah kotor dari ruangan yang di tempatinya tadi. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Rumah ini begitu hening. Bahkan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan saja terdengar memantul dan bagai satu-satunya melodi pertanda adanya kehidupan di rumah ini.

Ada beberapa ruangan di dalam tempat ini. Tak terlalu banyak, —atau mungkin sebenarnya banyak? Ia tidak menjelajahi rumah ini lebih detail, lagipula. Ingat kalau kakinya sakit? Setidaknya ada dapur di ujung lorong. Ada kulkas di sana, di dekat wastafel. Dan kulkasnya terisi penuh oleh bahan-bahan makanan. Duganya, pastilah sang penjahat tidak hanya sendiri. Menutup pintu kulkas perlahan, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana lampunya meredup. Tak berniat mengambil apapun dari sana. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bagai pencuri. Sekalipun ia lapar, sih.

"Siapa di situ?" Kaget, Kouki terburu bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Derap cepat terdengar jelas. Begitu dekat, seakan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut, takut suara sekecil apapun yang di keluarkannya akan terdengar sampai ke telinga para penjahat-sialan itu. Di pejamkannya mata kuat-kuat, sembari berusaha memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya.

_Bagaimana—bagaimana ini? Aku bisa di temukan jika— _

Sebuah tangan terjulur ke bawah meja, menariknya dengan kasar keluar dari sana. Ia bertanya-tanya orang seperti apa yang memiliki tenaga sekuat ini. Pergelangan tangannya sedikit memerah akibat cengkeraman tersebut. Ia sempat meringis tadi, namun tak lama. Berhubung ia sadar situasinya sedang sangat membahayakan nyawa begini.

"...Ah~ kucing kecil. Manis sekali." Andaikan ia seorang gadis, mungkin wajahnya akan memunculkan rona merah tipis yang lucu. Bukan bulir keringat dingin. "Siapa namamu?" Di hadapkan pada kenyataan kejam sang lawan bicara adalah pemuda tampan, bertubuh atletis nan tinggi semampai, dan ia hanya setinggi dada pemuda itu... wah. Mati saja.

Kouki menelan ludah, takut. Gugup juga, mungkin. Di rematnya celana, seraya di alihkannya pandangan. "Kouki... Kouki Furihata." Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, di mana kawanannya yang lain? Tak mungkin jika ia hanya tinggal sendiri di sini—namun isi kulkasnya sedemikian penuh. Kalaupun ia rakus, dapatkah ia menghabiskan semuanya sendirian? Dan beberapa potong baju yang di letakkan berantakan di meja dapur memiliki beberapa ukuran berbeda. Kembali asal menarik kesimpulan, si penjahat _tidaklah_ sendirian. Ada satu atau dua temannya di sini.

_Kemana mereka sekarang?_

Pertanyaan yang sangat di takutinya. Ia tidak ingin dengar jawabannya. Tapi di satu sisi, ia butuh untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Arara~ aku tidak memperkirakan kau akan bangun secepat ini..." sang lelaki mengusap dagu lancipnya, memberi Kouki tatapan lembut yang— (APA-APAAN? MANA ADA PENJAHAT SELEMBUT INI?! BAHKAN DALAM MIMPIPUN TERDENGAR ANEH.) "Saat kami menemukanmu kemarin, kau nampak benar-benar kacau. Bahkan dalam penglihatanku, kau seperti sekarat. Pakaian yang melekat di badanmu hangus terbakar dan hanya menyisakan kulit bersih yang menggoda untuk di warnai dengan luka. Kau tidak dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengunjungi kamarmu semalam. Mengunjungimu dan melepas kancingmu satu per satu."

_Tolong._ Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar penculik.

"—kau sepertinya harus berterima kasih padanya, Kouki-kun."

"...Siapa?" Salahnya tidak memasang telinga baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya di tarik dengan kasar oleh seorang lain lagi. Lagi-lagi ia tak dapat berbuat banyak kecuali meringis. Masalah tenaga masih menjadi pokok nomor satu di sini. Punggungnya kemudian di hantam ke tembok, dan dagunya di angkat sedikit. "_Kau_ ke kamar_nya_ kemarin." Jemari-jemari lentik yang mana bukan miliknya menelusuri bagian lehernya, secara tidak langsung membuatnya kegelian.

"Aku~? Aku _tidak_, kau tahu. 'Membantahku dan kau mati', kan? Aku sangat tidak mau itu terjadi, _dear_."

"Tapi ada bekas cekikan di sini." Suara _baritone_ rendah menyapa telinganya. Ia agaknya kenal suara ini. "Hanya ada kita berdua—dan si tolol itu, kemarin. Dan aku punya banyak alasan yang tak perlu kukemukakan dengan lugas mengenai betapa besarnya kecurigaanku padamu."

Maka pria tadi pun berlalu, kalah berdebat dari pria lainnya. Punggungnya yang lebar terlihat perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan kekehan menyeramkannya. Mengikuti insting, kepalanya di dongakkan perlahan. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah tak asing yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

_Seijuuro...?!_

Tak di beri kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun, ia di bungkam oleh sebuah ciuman panjang. Di mana—untuk pertama kalinya—ia harus merasakan yang namanya_ french kiss_ (_well_... _'adult kiss_' katanya). Dalam situasi begini, Kouki bahkan tak kepikiran untuk memberontak. Memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja sementara nafsunya sendiri bergejolak. Entah sejak kapan tangannya melingkari leher Seijuuro, mendorong kepala itu mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Ia _tidak tahu_ apa yang di lakukannya. Ia _sedang_ berpikir, kok.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula tangan Seijuuro perlahan turun ke kantong, merogoh sesuatu dari sana. Menariknya keluar dengan gerak kilat hingga tak di sadari Kouki, dan menodongkannya ke kepala remaja tanggung itu. Otomatis, sentuhan intim itu terputus, menyisakan jejak saliva tipis di sudut bibir Kouki—dan Seijuuro juga.

"Kau punya satu menit, Kouki."

_Apa? _

"—jadi milikku atau mati."

_Dia bilang apa?_

Pistol dengan garis _silver_ mengilap itu masih di todongkan padanya. Pelatuk hampir di tekan. Ia _sedang_ berpikir di sini.

/

/

/

**A/N: Maaf. Saya lama update apa gimana? Saya sibuk UPRAK sih. Heuheu. Tapi RP on terus kok. /gaadayangnanya Kalau alurnya kecepetan, atau ada apa-apa(?) yang mengganjal, bilang aja. Asal jangan flame saya terima dengan suka cita(?) Jadi... RnR? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_Hei..._" _teman ikalnya itu mendadak terdiam, membiarkan es krim yang mulai meleleh di tangan terlepas darinya. Terlepas dan jatuh. Es yang cair itu mengotori lantai, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak menyukai kotor._

"_Astaga! Kau tak seharusnya membuangnya seperti itu! Jika kau sudah kenyang, mengapa tak berikan saja padaku? Lantainya jadi kotor begini, kan?_" _Omel bocah yang lebih pendek, sembari menarik selembar tissu dari kotak._

"_Ini rumahku, lagipula._" _Balas anak yang lain, nampak tak peduli sekalipun kawannya kembali menghadiahinya tatapan tak senang. Ia tahu kok kawannya ini sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya 'kebersihan' dan untuk 'tidak membuang-buang makanan'—ia juga, omong-omong. Namun mengenai 'tidak membuang-buang makanan' itu... tidak terlalu penting kan, ya? –oops! Ini hanya pemikirannya pribadi._

"_Mentang-mentang," berjongkok, ia mulai menyeka es yang mencair di lantai. Dalam hati, masih tak menyenangi kearoganan si ikal. Apa-apaan—maksudnya, apakah dia tak memikirkan jika ia _mungkin _masih lapar dan _lebih _memerlukan es krim itu? Ia sungguh benci membuang-buang makanan, berhubung makanan di ibaratkan bagai bentuk dari sebuah kehidupan dalam sudut pandang keluarganya, dan sekarang temannya melakukan hal yang oh-jangan-di-bahas-di-depannya. Kurang menyebalkan apa, coba? "Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kau makan es kan?" Ia bangkit, meremas lembaran tissu yang agak basah kemudian menyimpannya di saku._

_Heran... masa rumah sebesar ini tak memiliki cukup tong sampah?_

_Mendudukan diri di sofa, baru kemudian memberi jawaban berupa angguk. "Lebih tepatnya, es krim yang _murahan_." Katanya, mengoreksi. Bukan tidak sengaja ia mengubah nada menjadi lebih sarkastik, ia hanya suka melihat temannya marah, dan memberinya delik lucu itu. Entah mengapa._

"_Oke oke, terserah!" Sesuai dugaannya, sang bocah menggembungkan pipi, lalu mengikutinya duduk di sofa. Sofa di rumah temannya ini sungguh jauh berbeda di bandingkan dengan sofa di rumahnya. Eh... sebentar deh. Ia—baru—ingat sofa tuanya sudah di jual. Perekonomian keluarganya memang tidaklah baik, semenjak ibunya terserang kanker payudara dan kakak tertuanya kabur dari rumah dengan... dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih kakaknya itu pria yang kaya (bayangkan saja pria itu memarkir mobil _Porsche Panamera S_ platina yang masih baru—dan belum banyak beredar di negaranya—_tepat _di depan pintu garasinya?!) dan baik, mungkin. Ia sering melihat sang kakak yang pulang dari serangkaian kencan berkelas mereka membawa beberapa kantong penuh barang belanjaan._

_Ia pernah bersikap _nakal_ dan mengintip sekali. Di dalamnya ada begitu banyak pakaian. Dan sepatu. Dan parfum. Dan bahkan sejumlah uang yang di selip dalam salah satu pakaian bermerk ternama macam _Cazzia, Noof, _dan sekawanannya. Kadang, kekasih kakaknya itu datang hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tak terlalu menyukai cara bicara pria bersurai keabuan itu. Aksennya lebih terdengar kebarat-baratan, dan cara ia memanggil namanya... 'Kyoki' lebih terdengar seperti ia memanggil _orang lain_. Selain itu sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang ia tahu tentangnya. _

_Kakaknya sangat mencintai kekasihnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Itulah yang Kouki kecil lihat. Ia menyenangi fakta itu sebenarnya. Kakaknya yang selalu diam dan tak banyak bicara, bisa menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka saat topik berubah haluan—membicarakan sang kekasih. _

_Kouki menyayangi kakaknya._

_Maka dari itu ia memberi kode setuju—dengan sering menggoda orang yang bersangkutan._

_Tentu itu semua tak kan jadi masalah dan berakhir bahagia bilamana sang kakak adalah seorang gadis. Namun, apa daya. Kakaknya _adalah _pemuda tulen berusia pertengahan dua puluh, dengan tampang tak terlalu tampan—namun 'cantik' dan bersurai sama sepertinya, kecoklatan muda. Itulah penyebab kakaknya sering bertengkar dengan kedua orangtua mereka, beradu pendapat, tak mau mengalah dan lebih mementingkan ego pribadi. Pernah sekali ayah memberi pukulan telak di wajah kakak. Kouki—yang sewaktu itu—mengintip melalui lubang kunci, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika caci dan maki terlontar dari mulut ayah, di tujukan khusus untuk sulung Furihata._

_Anehnya, Kouki tak menemukan kakak menangis setelah kejadian itu. Ia tetap sama. Hanya kembali tampil dalam pribadi lamanya. Pendiam, tertutup, tak pernah membuka mulut untuk bicara—kecuali jika itu _benar-benar _penting._

_Singkat cerita, kakak memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah, tanpa membawa apapun. Malam sebelum pergi, ia sempat mendatangi kamar Kouki. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang mengiringi kepergiannya, hanya senyum tulus dari sang adik. Kabar terakhir yang di dapatnya adalah kakak dan kekasihnya menikah di... Italia? Lalu mengambil perjalanan panjang ke Belanda sebagai bulan madu. Nah, wajah Kouki mulai memerah saat membayangkannya._

_("M-Maksudnya... cowok dan cowok, l-lho?")_

—_Ah, sudahlah._

"_Jadi, kita mau apa sekarang?" Adalah pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kouki sembari mengayunkan kedua kaki. Siang tadi, setelah pulang dari sekolah, ia _sebenarnya _berniat untuk membantu ayah membuat kue. Namun si ikal ini malah menyeretnya ke 'istana' berkedok rumahnya. Ia bosan, katanya. Butuh teman main._

'_Dan Kouki _selalu _berakhir menjadi korban 'teman bermain' si ikal.'_

_Huft._

_Sejam-dua jam lalu, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan permainan petak umpet dan... ("Uh, kuda tadi apa namanya? Ca—catur?") ya, itu. Mereka sering sekali memainkannya hingga sampai pada tahap di mana rasa bosan itu datang. Apalagi petak umpet itu. Kouki selalu memilih tempat persembunyian yang sama tiap bermain di rumah si ikal. Kalau tidak di balik gorden ya di dalam lemari. Klise?_

"_Kau habiskan saja dulu es-mu." _

_Menurut, Kouki menjilati es yang mulai meleleh itu dengan lebih cepat, tanpa menyadari si ikal mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa rasa dari benda cair dalam mulutnya ini. Awal tadi terasa bagai vanila, tapi sekarang... kok... tidak ada rasanya?_

_("Sudah kubilang, kan? Namanya juga murahan.")_

_Yah, mungkin, /sesekali/ ia harus setuju dengan temannya._

_Setelah selesai dengan es-nya, Kouki—lagi-lagi—memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam saku. Selain karena alasan 'istana' ini pelit tong sampah, ia memang senang menyimpan benda-benda unik, sih. Doakan saja semoga saat besar nanti ia bisa jadi kolektor._

_Si ikal memberikan tatap jijik. "Buang sana."_

"_Eeeh jangan!" Sedikit cemberut plus gelengan kepala ekspresif._

"_...Dasar jorok."_

"_Kata orang yang bahkan hanya punya dua buah tong sampah dalam 'istana' lima lantainya." _Brunette _membalas. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa jadi senyolot ini._

"_Tahu darimana?"_

"_Kan aku menghitungnya." _

"_Kurang kerjaan."_

_Kouki menghela napas, sambil masih mengayunkan kedua kaki telanjangnya. Ia menolak mengenakan sandal rumah kelincinya ketika berada dalam rumah kawannya ini, omong-omong. "Lagipula, siapa tahu aku menang undian berhadiah?" Mendapati temannya menaikan alis seakan tak mengerti, kekeh lembut sempat terdengar sebelum ia berinisiatif melanjutkan. "Biasanya ada kode-kode tertentu di stik es krim _murahan_. Kau mungkin tak tahu—karena kau terbiasa dengan yang _mahal_." Berniat menyindir—dalam konteks bercanda, akan tetapi yang di dapatinya malahan busungan dada dan raut bangga dari si ikal._

_("A-Apa aku salah memilih kata—")_

"_Omong-omong, Kouki," si ikal beringsut mendekat. Dekat, dekat, dan dekat hingga kedua kening yang sama-sama tertutup poni itu hampir bersentuhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, _brunette _kita hampir terhanyut oleh merah membara dalam biner tajam temannya. Jika ia ingin menggambarkannya dalam bentuk puisi, mungkin kalimat di bawah ini akan cocok._

'_Bagaikan terseret lautan merah lengket—seakan membelit tubuh dan tak dapat di lepas dalam cara apapun. Bagaikan terhanyut olehnya. Terhanyut dan menyesal sebab tak menyadari telah hanyut begitu jauh. Kemudian di tenggelamkan secara paksa.'_

"_...Ya?"_

"_Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang malam nanti."_

"_Bagus, kan?" Berhubung ia tahu kedua orangtua temannya ini begitu sibuk dan—terlalu—mementingkan kerjaan mereka. _

"_Apa bagusnya dari itu?"_

"_Eh? Bukannya kau menantikan kepulangan mereka?" Agak heran begitu di lihatnya si ikal sedikit menunduk. Biner merah berani itu nampak agak meredup tadi. _

"_Siapa bilang?"_

"_Aku yang bilang...?"_

_Lawan bicaranya _sweatdrop_. _

_Wajah Kouki masih menampakan kekhawatiran. Sedikit memiringkan kepala, berusaha menerka-nerka mengapa teman yang—menurutnya—tak punya hati itu bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi sedemikian terluka. Ia tak ingat si ikal pernah menceritakan padanya ia memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya atau apa. _

_('Ah... mungkinkah ia belum memercayaiku—hingga menyimpan semuanya sendiri?')_

_Dan Kouki kecil menjadi semakin khawatir._

"_Ada apa dengan keluargamu?" _

_Si ikal hanya menggeleng, memberinya ekspresi datar—memasang kembali topeng. Pikirnya, Kouki mungkin tak akan mengerti banyak hal jika ia ceritakan. Ia butuh untuk menunggu Kouki tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih kritis. Lebih kritis dan dewasa. Cukup dewasa sampai bisa mengerti mengenai masalahnya. Cukup bijak sampai bisa terus menemaninya, apapun yang terjadi._

"_Hei..."_

_Kouki, yang memang masih memberi perhatian penuh pada si ikal, memberi senyum kecil. "Eh? Apa?"_

"_Kau tak akan pergi."_

_Menemukan si ikal mulai melantur _seperti biasa_, Kouki hanya bisa kembali di bingungkan oleh pemikiran-pemikirannya._

"_Tapi ayah mungkin akan khawatir—"_

"_Kau _akan _terus di sini._"

"_Ap—"_

"_Kemudian kau akan mati ketika kuperintahkan untuk itu."_

"_H-Hei, henti—"_

"_Kouki... aku tak dapat mentolerir jika kau _berani _mati tanpa aku memberimu izin."_

_Meski Kouki masih berusia tak lebih dari tujuh tahun saat itu, tentulah ia mengerti dengan baik arti dari kata 'mati' yang di bawa-bawa sang sahabat dalam obrolan. Si ikal tak nampak bercanda. Ia _serius_, benar-benar serius hingga yang dapat terbaca dari matanya hanyalah kehampaan. Seakan ada pusaran yang berusaha mengisapnya melewati mata. Ia tak ingat pernah mendapati anak kaya ini bercanda, barang sedikitpun. Jadi pastilah ini _juga _serius. _

Tetapi mati... tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?

_Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa pembicaraan yang tadinya santai bisa melenceng /terlalu jauh/ menjadi sedemikian serius dan... gelap. Namun pada akhirnya, sekuat apapun Kouki menyangkal, ia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat sang teman sendirian. Sendirian dalam keputus asaan yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa._

_Awalnya, Kouki hanya ingin membantu. Janganlah menganggapnya terlalu baik atau apa. Tanpanya memerlukan beribu alasan untuk tidak berlari dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. Cukup satu._

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan temannya_._

_Dengan itu, di anggukan kepala dalam gerak ringan yang di sisi lain juga terlihat tegas—begitu mantap. Dalam nada yang penuh keyakinan, dalam sorot yang begitu tangguh, di ucapnnya._

"_Aku akan mati di tanganmu."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, senyum manis terukir di bibir kering temannya. Senyum manis yang terbentuk tanpa sadar, begitu lebar hingga sampai menyebabkan kedua biner kemerahan itu menyipit. _

_Setengah berbisik, "Terima kasih," di suarakan dengan keharuan yang tersirat._

_/_

Ia benci ini.

Dalam situasi terdesak, tanpa mengetahui sudah berapa detik terlalui dalam tegang nan senyap, di beri tatap tajam oleh pemuda rupawan di hadapannya. Ia ingin melarikan diri, menggunakan kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Kabur dari sini. Kemudian menceritakan segala duduk perkara pada polisi, setelahnya sang 'penculik'—jika ia memang sedang menjadi korban dari sebuah aksi penculikan—akan di tangkap. Setelahnya, Kouki akan di kembalikan pada kehidupannya.

Hidup normalnya yang tenang. Bersama Tetsuya. Mereka akan sama-sama belajar keras untuk ujian akhir nanti, tiap jam istirahat menyempatkan diri untuk ke perpustakaan, pulangnya mampir ke Maji Burger dan menikmati makanan di sana—jika beruntung, di traktir para _senpai _di klub. Atau... ia akan berusaha membuka diri pada kekasih Tetsuya, berusaha menjadikan gadis manis itu temannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga akan bersahabat. Dan tak akan ada lagi rasa canggung di saat ketiganya perlu untuk pergi bersama.

Semisalnya untuk membeli kostum pementasan drama beberapa bulan mendatang.

_Ah..._

Omong-omong soal drama, kelasnya akan memainkan Hamlet.

(Padahal menyebut nama sang tokoh utama saja Kouki tak bisa. Parah? _Parah._)

Seijuuro, masih anteng dengan posisinya, menodongkan pistol pada korban yang—merasa—benar-benar _innocent _di sini. Beberapa detik sekali ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik arloji. Tak perlu untuknya mengikat Kouki. Ia tahu pemuda chiwawa itu tak akan _berani _kabur darinya. Selangkah mundur, maka ia tak akan segan untuk menembak kedua kaki pemuda bersangkutan. Biar saja jika polisi datang ke mari lalu ia di tangkap. Ia tak mengkhawatirkan penjara, kok.

_Toh ia akan selalu membawa Kouki bersamanya_.

_Pip_.

Semenit.

"A—Ah...!" Kouki, yang merasa tak siap untuk memberi jawaban, mulai gelagapan. Gelagapan dan panik. Apalagi saat di lihatnya Seijuuro memicingkan mata tak sabaran. "S-Sei—tung—"

"Waktumu habis."

_Bang_.

Segera di rengkuhnya tubuh limbung itu, kemudian di dekatkannya wajah Kouki ke dada. Menghiraukan darah yang mulai merembesi kemeja kesayangan. Seijuuro menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dalam cahaya lampu pijar yang remang. Ia memang tak tertawa, tak juga pula menangis.

.

.

.

Ia terhenyak.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: Heihoo~ saya datang kembali /shot**

**Bagian atas tadi itu _flashback _sebelum Kouki kenal Tetsuya dan mungkin di chap-chap berikutnya saya bakal banyak masukin _flashback_. Maaf jika ada yang berpikir saya terlihat seperti menelantarkan fic ini. Saya sibuk ujian btw. HUH UN KAMPRET /diam**

**Oke, karena saya sudah berjuang keras(?) menyelesaikan chap 3, boleh saya minta review sebagai imbalan? Lagipula semua review itu juga jadi motivasi tersendiri bagi saya. :]**


End file.
